Codex: Halo Mass Convergence
by SapphireDawn11709
Summary: While Suffering writers block I have decided to flush out the many technologies and ideas I have had about this universe I am writing, I hope this paints a better picture of my crossover universe. Thank you all for the support you have given me.
1. Galactic Factions

_**A/N Yea folks I'm starting a codex like story cause I am suffering from some pretty bad writers block, I have not stopped Halo Mass Convergence but I hope that this allows you all to better picture the universe I am trying to build.**_

 _ **UNSC Global Databanks**_  
 _ **Access Granted**_  
 _ **/*\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello I am UNSC A.I. Four Seasons, I am here to answer and questions you may have.**_

 _ **/Input detected\**_

 _ **You have selected to view Galactic Factions, before you are the currently known Galactic Faction in our Galaxy the Milky Way, for known Extra-Galactic entities please select that now.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Conclave of Independent Species CIS:**_

 _ **The Conclave of Independent Species is a organization created by the former species of the Covenant that decided to stand together would be more beneficial then to stand alone. Several species have joined the Conclave over the years and the people are generally happy. The species/governments in the Conclave will be listed out in order of joining.**_

 _ **(Uses Halo 5 style vehicles, Ground Forces use Halo Reach and Halo 3 style armors, the Halo 3 style being used mainly by the Sangheili Navy)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sangheili Empire:**_

 _ **The Sangheili Empire were one of the two original founders of the Conclave of Independent Species, seeing that due to their reliance on the Covenant they could not stand alone else face extinction. The Sangheili Empire was formed after the Swords of Sangheilios officially claimed their home planet of Sangheilios.**_

 _ **Their Military makes up the primary naval and ground forces of the CIS due to their knowledge of warfare and culture. Most CIS fleet commanders are Sangheili but they have been very open about letting other species into those same roles.**_

 _ **In recent archaeological excavations of Forerunner ruins Sangheili were mentioned to be the span style="text-decoration: underline;"Knights of the Reclaimers/span a title most Sangheili were shocked to hear and made many Sangheili that fought in the Great War feel even worse then they already did.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unggoy Democracies:**_

 _ **The Unggoy after the Great war were shattered and did not know how to function without the Sangheili and San'Shyuum controlling them and fell into a period of civil wars until the UNSC 'lost' a probe containing old earth knowledge on the United States of America several centuries prior. This probe crashed on the Unggoy homeworld of Balaho and led to the creation of the Unggoy Democracies which one the civil wars.**_

 _ **With the knowledge of the probe the learned also of the ancient United Nations and agreed with the Sangheili that unified they were stronger and helped create the CIS.**_

 _ **Due to the hardiness of the Unggoy species they mostly became miners farmers, and other positions of manual labor. While the Unggoy still occupy their position as 'Grunts' in the CIS it is not forced upon them and due to Overpopulating issues popping up the Unggoy Senate instigated breeding restrictions having to get consent form the local governor.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lekgolo Colonies:**_

 _ **The Lekgolo colonies while large, were not interested in further colonization of planets aside from theirs and their seven moons and seemed only to join the CIS due to their close relationship to the Sangheili, while unclear as why they seem to be close to the Sangheili some theorize that due to their nature that they were not affected by the Halo activation to destroy the flood and due to genetic memory remembered something about Sangheili but the Lekgolo do not seem to acknowledge our questions or seem to care at all**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yanme'e Hives:**_

 _ **The Yanme'es government is a form of Matriarchy that is pretty typical among insects. The Yanme'e are controlled by Queens that dot their planets and are over all ruled by the Queen Mother, the oldest Yanme'e Queen.**_

 _ **It is unknown how old the Yanme'e Queens live and their seemingly telepathic abilities have shown them to be quite intelligent. The Queen Mother of the Yanme'e was once quoted as saying "My life is like the life of the Yanme'e as a whole, I remember much and have seen much, I heard our distant cousins cry as they were killed, by who we did not know". Due to recent influx of information the idea has been brought forward that the distant cousins the Queen Mother spoke of were the Rachni that the Citadel Council brought to extinction. This would indicate she is thousands of years old at the least.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kig-Yar Confederation:**_

 _ **The Kig-Yar Confederation is one of the newest members of the CIS joining one year ago. Their Government is based an a semi-feudal clan system, all of them separate and autonomous but ultimately in one alliance. After the Great war the Kig-Yar stole as many Covenant ships and equipment they could in order to be better merchants and pirates. A fact that they did not wait to show when they declared war on the CIS and Humanity. It wasn't until the Countess Chur'R-moq Rac came to be the ruler of the Confederation that she instigated peace treaties with the UNSC and CIS showing the desire of the people to be of peace.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UEG/UNSC:**_

 _ **The UEG/UNSC while staunch Supporters for the CIS creation they did not immediately join, joining but a few days ago in light of the Reaper threat. The UEG and UNSC are a heavy militarized government which saved them during the Great War.**_

 _ **Humanity has always seemed to have history of war and it shows in their culture and personality.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shana'lek Republic:**_

 _ **The Republic of Shana'lek are the newest members of the CIS and is actually two separate species, the Twi'lek and Togruta. The Twi'lek and Togruta people met approx. two hundred years ago after a Twi'lek ship crashed on the Togruta world of Shili. They were quickly picked up by the Togrutan military and realized how similar their species were. The Togruta Empress at the time** **Auxi Kray Korbin decided to use the wreckage of the ship and some of their own technology to build a ship to not only send the Twi'lek home but send a diplomatic envoy as well.**_

 _ **While peace talks were underway a Monitor current designation Preservation made itself known and has assisted both species in small technological advancements and gave them the idea of the Ryloth-Shili halfway station to be able to travel easier between planets.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jiralhanae Empire:**_

 _ **The Jiralhanae are a mammalian species and are currently in a ceasefire with the CIS. The Jiralhanae Empire are currently lead by Atriox, former leader of the Banished but after the Covenants fall he has gathered great numbers to him and unified the Jiralhanae now wielding both Chainbreaker and The Fist of Rukt, how he came to be in possession of the Fist of Rukt is unclear.**_

 _ **Many Unggoy and Kig-Yar are under the rule of the JiralHanae Empire as are some Sangheili.**_

 _ **(Uses Halo Wars 2 Banished equipment as well as all variants of Brute armor throughout the series)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Covenant Remnants:**_

 _ **The Covenant Remnants are a collection of faction that either follow the old Covenant religions or oppose the CIS. There are three main factions**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Storm Covenant:**_

 _ **Created by Jul'Mdama the Storm Covenant followed the old religion and believed that Humanity was still a great threat and needed to be wiped out in order to guarantee the survival of all the Former Covenant species. They are more fanatical then the Former Covenant and are the largest of the Covenant Remnant.**_

 _ **(Uses Halo 2, 3 vehicles but Halo 4 and 5 style armor)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The**_ ** _'Refumee Sect:_**

 ** _The 'Refumee Sect was created by the survivors of the Heretic group led by Sesa 'Refumee. Thought destroyed after their leader and base were taken by the Arbiter it was discovered that they had a small base on one of Thresholds moons, after High Charity left the system they quickly packed their equipment up and left to the unknown regions of the Galaxy. After the Battle of Requim they returned and declared themselves their own Government and they would be sovereign. The CIS approved their Sovereignty and they have left everyone alone but have had skirmishes with the Jiralhanae Empire and the Storm._**

 ** _(Uses Halo 2 Heratic equipment and style vehicles, including the Halo 2: anniversary Heratic Banshee)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Servents of Abiding Truth:_**

 ** _The Servents of Abiding Truth are a group of Sangheili that turned back to the old Sangheili beliefs of the Forerunners as gods and worship their artifacts. While they are in the top three Covenant Remnant factions they pose no threat to anyone as they have all but abandoned the use of Forerunner derived technologies and have resorted to using UNSC and Sangheili only made technology such as the Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler), Type-31 Needlerifle, Type-66 Anti Vehicle/Anti Aircraft Munitions Launcher (Needle Cannon), the type-20 Needle Pistol, and the new Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher, (Needler Scattergun and cannon awesome concepts not created by me). This use of Blamite-based weapons that the Sangheili Created before their introduction to the Covenant has left them with highly explosive and deadly weaponry. Their armor resembles that of ancient Sanghieli armor similar to Kaidon and the Arbiters armor being based on actual metals to prevent injury instead of energy shielding._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Citadel and the Terminus:_**

 ** _The Citadel and Terminus systems are one of the newest Governments to appear due to the activation of the Galaxy Gate. We know much about them due to Commander Alexia Shepard of the CSS Normandy providing a detailed document called a Codex that contained much of their unclassified information.T he Citadel Races also has multiple Client Races that ask for protection by rendering services._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Asari Republics:_**

 ** _The Asari governmental structure, known as the Asari Republics, is relatively broad. The Asari came late to the notion of world government. For centuries, their homeworld of Thessia was dotted with loose confederacies of great republican cities. The closest Earth equivalent would be the ancient Mediterranean city-states. Since the Asari culture values consensus and accommodation, there was little impetus to form larger principalities. Rather than hoard resources, the asari bartered freely. Rather than attack one another over differing philosophies, they sought to understand one another. Only in the information age did the city-states grow close; communication over the internet evolved into an "electronic democracy"._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Turian Hierarchy:_**

 ** _The turian government, known as the Turian Hierarchy, is a hierarchical meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility turians learn during their childhood._**

 ** _Turians have 27 citizenship tiers, beginning with civilians (client races and children). The initial period of military service is the second tier. Formal citizenship is conferred at the third tier, after boot camp. For client races, citizenship is granted after the individual musters out. Higher-ranked citizens are expected to lead and protect subordinates. Lower-ranking citizens are expected to obey and support superiors. Promotion to another tier of citizenship is based on the personal assessment of one's superiors and co-rankers. At the top are the Primarchs, who each rule a colonization cluster. The Primarchs vote on matters of national importance. They otherwise maintain a "hands-off" policy, trusting the citizens on each level below them to do their jobs competently._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Salarian Union:_**

 ** _The salarian government, since at least the formation of the Council in 500 BCE, is called the Salarian Union. It is a labyrinthine web of matrilineal bloodlines, with political alliances formed through interbreeding._**

 ** _In many ways, the salarian political network functions like the noble families of Earth's Medieval Europe. Structurally, the government consists of fiefdoms, baronies, duchies, planets, and marches (colonization clusters). These are human nicknames, as the original salarian is unpronounceable. Each area is ruled by a single Dalatrass (matriarchal head-of-household) and represents an increasing amount of territory and prestige within the salarian political web._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Systems Alliance:_**

/ _ **Error\**_

 _ **/I apologize but UNSC High Command has Classified the System Alliance Information\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Batarian Hegemony:**_

 **The Batarian Hegemony is a slave based caste system lead by three individuals, The Hegemony Grand Admiral, The Hegemony Grand Speaker, and The Hegemony Grand General, these three are known as the Grand Triad and are responsible for all decisions in the Hegemony. Not much is known about the Batarian Government due to their isolationism and probably propaganda broadcasts.**

 **.**

 **Quarian Migrant Fleet:**

 **There are roughly 17 million quarians on the Migrant Fleet (also called the Flotilla). It is technically still under martial law but is now governed by bodies such as the Admiralty Board and the democratically-elected Conclave, though ship captains and onboard civilian councils tend to address most issues "in-house" before it gets that far. Quarians are divided into several clans that can be spread across several ships, or restricted to one. The Conclave seems to make most decisions wile the Admiralty Board make larger decisions mainly of a military nature but all members of the Admiralty board can overrule the Conclave decision but as a result have to stand down. Currently the CIS deem the Quarians the next Race to join though their hatred of AI will cause tensions.**

 **.**

 **Geth Consensus:**

 **The Geth are a secretive race of AI that seem to have attacked the Citadel several years ago with a Reaper leading them. All other knowledge of the Geth is speculative.**

 **.**

 **Terminus Systems:**

 **The Terminus is viewed as a lawless section of space not under Citadel Law and while it may be a haven for pirates it seems that it has its own section of rules and laws created by one Aria T'Loak an Asari and defacto ruler of Omega and the Terminus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reapers:**

/ _ **Error\**_

 _ **/I apologize but UNSC High Command has Classified the Reaper Information\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Forerunners:**_

 _ **The Forerunners were an ancient species that have created wondrous objects and technologies but were ultimately destroyed by the Flood. Many of their Technologies help us today.**_

 _ **/If there are no other Inquires I am logging you out\**_

 _ **/Goodbye\**_

 _ **A/N and that is the end of the first Codex chapter, next ones will be going to detail about new weaponry for the Covenant species and after that UNSC. Again I am not ending Halo: Mass Convergence.**_


	2. CIS and Covenant Remnant Ground Forces

_**A/N: Another codex chapter this one for The different covenant factions ground weapons, armor, and vehicles. Next will be Covenant space based combat. I am working on the next chapter for the main story but I am stuck right now, it is hard coming up with where the story is going and I apologize. The lack of Action is wearing thin on me as I can picture these scenes well but I am not going to be writing a fic that just is one action scene to the next with no character progression. Also I would like to thank Halo Fannon for some of the weapon ideas, mainly from the sections Weapons of the Jiralhanae Alliance, Weapons of the RIS. As well as Halo SPV3. These allowed me to not need to come up with something from scratch. I did have ideas for a Needlershotgun but saw that one was on Halo Fannon when doing research into needlers.**_

 _ **UNSC Global Databanks**_  
 _ **Access Granted**_  
 _ **/*\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello I am UNSC A.I. Four Seasons, I am here to answer and questions you may have.**_

 _ **/Input detected\**_

 ** _You Have selected weapons of the CIS and Covenant Remnant factions. This section is broken into two areas, Space warfare and planetary warfare. Please select which one you would like to start with._**

 ** _/Input Detected\_**

 ** _Thank you for selecting your choice in Planetary Warfare._**

 ** _._**

 ** _CIS Infantry weapons. (Typically using Halo-4 Halo-5 style weapons)_**

 ** _The CIS chose to break away from the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, better known as a plasma rifle and have made the main weapon for their infantry units as the Type-21 DER, also known as the Plasma Repeater. This weapon while larger and slower rate of fire is more accurate due to having a stock._**

 ** _Type-25s are not completely phased out by the CIS and instead given to High Ranking Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. Veteran Sangheili still carry Plasma Rifles as secondary weapons, the CIS navy also utilizes these weapons._**

 ** _Blamite based weapons have seen a decrease in use in the CIS due to the Servants of Abiding Truth basing all of their weaponry around it so have decided to export most of their blamite to the SoAT. Though many still use these weapons within the CIS it is typically out of their own pocket and not issued._**

 ** _One of the newest weapons implemented into the CIS and favored by the Kig-Yar Ruutian Snipers is the Type-53 Sangheili Anti-Infantry Carbine, it is a variant of the typical carbine with an enhanced scope, it also has a slight charge mode that allows a more powerful shot to be fired. And while it does have more range than the typical Carbine its range still does not compare to that of the Beam Rifle. (can be found on the halo fannon wiki Type-52_Sangheili_Anti-Infantry_Carbine)_**

 ** _Another Variant of the Type-51 Carbine was the Type-52 Particle Carbine, and energy based battery powered version of the Type-51, this weapon was developed in the CIS trend of more accurate and variable weaponry to better develop squad tactics. (The Halo SPV3 Carbine)_**

 ** _Recent experiments with Massless-matter, also known as Element Zero, Ezzo, and Zero Matter have resulted in a new anti-personnel weapon. The Type-4 Antipersonnel Gravitational Grenade or gravity grenade is an excellent weapon to pull enemy units out of cover. It works by generating a Gravimetric field that draws in enemies caught in the field before exploding after approx. 10 seconds._**

 ** _Most weapons utilized by the CIS are typical plasma and energy based weapons. The CIS are trying to distance themselves from conventional ammo weapons such as the Needler line, and the fuel rod line as their energy weapons can recharge themselves using energy from their suits._**

 ** _The vehicles utilized by the CIS have changed only aesthetically with the only new vehicle being a new main battle tank that has the chassis of a Wraith and a plasma cannon resembling that of a scorpion tank. Its secondary armament consist of one maned plasma turret and two smaller side turrets (the halo 2 wraith plasma cannons) while this tank is unusual it has proven itself against the Jiralhanae Empire. (actually thought of this while watching the Clone wars tv show and I just looked at the Droid AAT and went, you know...paint that purple and it wouldn't look out of place with the covenant)_**

 ** _The Armor utilized by the CIS favors the armor of the Covenant before the battle of Reach as it allowed each rank to be better discerned other than by color which is now mainly aesthetic. The CIS Navy how ever utilized the combat harnesses utilized by the covenant during the Battle of Earth, Delta Halo, and the Ark. (CIS army uses Halo Reach while CIS Navy uses Halo 2/3)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jiralhanae Empire_**

 ** _The Jiralhanae are as their nicknames suggests brutish in the development of their weapons, mostly resulting in weapons with blades, spikes, exploding parts, and almost all of them utilize conventional munitions. The few that do not would be the Type-25 DER-J or Brute plasma rifle, and a Type-25 DEP-J or Brute plasma pistol. Both weapons fire a red plasma that fires faster and tends to lead to more pain. Like a typical Plasma pistol the Brute variant has an over-charge mode that fires an unstable bolt of plasma thats magnetic containment fails upon contact with any physical object and its plasma spills out in a napalm like fashion similar to that of the Type-3 aintipersonnel firebomb also utilized by the brutes._**

 ** _Another weapon that differs from typical brute weaponry is the Type-25 Munitions Launcher or Shredder is a brute variant of the typical needler that uses a red version of blamite only found on the brute homeworld of Doisac, now the Shredder lacks the homing capability of normal Needlers and fires slower but its needles are much more deadly. The weapon still does a supercombine like its brother the needler._**

 ** _The Jiralhanae still use their typical Spiker, Mauler, and brute shot weapons with another couple weapon seemingly entering their mainstays. The Type-25 munitions pistol or Peircer is a weapon that follows suit with the spiker in pistol form firing superheated spikes but a slower rate and easily concealed. Another new weapon is the Type-51 Ripper is a scaled up assault rifle variant of the spiker and Peircer weapons and seems to be an lower officer weapon._**

 ** _Like most their weapons the Jiralhanae love to make explosive weapons and with this next one it shows. taking the main body of a Type-2 antipersonnel Spike Grenade and attaching three fuel rod cells onto it created the Type-5 Antipersonnel cluster grenade that utilized the fuel rod guns rounds in a grenade making it very deadly._**

 ** _The Jiralhanaes vehicle complement consists of old refurbished Covenant technology utilizing a jagged rough look over the Covenant smooth style. (Banished from Halo Wars 2)._**

 ** _The Jiralhanae have been shown to use armor from every generation of Jiralhanae armor, from Before the battle of Reach, to the Battle of the Ark, and the Banished. (Any brute armor from the Halo games can be seen in the Jiralhanae ranks, Halo 2 brutes being essentially the lowest rank)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Swords of Abiding Truth:_**

 ** _The SoAT utilize primary Blamite and Human made projectile weaponry. The Needler, Needle Rifle, Needlescattergun and the Needlecannon are some of their weapons._**

 ** _The Needlescattergun is actually an ancient sangheili designs close combat weapon similar to a UNSC shotgun and functions the same way. The Needlecannon is essentially a fuelrod gun that fires chuncks of blamite that went fire shatter in a fragmentation pattern similar to a brute spike grenade going off and if enough of the shards hit a target, said target will supercombine._**

 ** _Another old weapon utilized by the SoAT is the Type-34 Automatic Rifle also known as the Shrieker. Essentially it is an assault rifle variant of a needler that does not have any tracking similar to the Needlescattergun and Needlecannon. It makes up for this in a fast fire rate. The main pistol used by the SoAT is a needle pistol that fires the same larger rounds of the needlerifle with he firing rate and a needlers tracking._**

 ** _One interesting weapon the SoAT uses that is not of ancient sangheili design is the Kig-yar blamite dagger which is a dagger with a blade of blamite that once stabbed into an opponent and the blade broken will supercombine in 3 seconds resulting in a devastating explosion._**

 ** _The SoAT utilize vehicles custom made from UNSC armories to fit Sangheili designs._**

 ** _SoAT armor utilizes ancient designs resembling that of Kaidons and the Arbiters armor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Storm Covenant:_**

 ** _Jul'Mdama's Covenant utilize all the technology of the old Covenant with one key difference being the Type-55 DER or Storm rifle, a weapon that seems to favor Jiralhanae tactics of firing a lot of plasma at your enemy in a short time. While this weapon can be effective in ambush tactics its fairly poor accuracy at sustained rates of fire during long engagements make it not a viable option to be adopted into the CIS as their main rifle._**

 ** _The vehicle design of the Storm is the same as that of the Covenant before the great schism as many of the surviving San'Shyumm have sought refuge in the Storm trading their skills in vehicle and weapon crafting for safety._**

 ** _The Armor utilized by the Storm resembles the armor from the Battle of Reach but lacking the undersuit showing much more of the wearers skin. This has lead to the Storm adopting stronger energy shielding to better protect themselves. (Halo 4 and 5 armor)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _This Concludes Armor and weapons utilized by the CIS and Covenant Remnant factions, we apologize if this information was not what you were looking for, currently there is a page being created to go more into detail._**

 ** _/Logging you out\_**

 ** _/Goodbye\_**

 ** _A/N Another codex down, I kinda hinted at it but I am thinking of making a wiki for Halo Mass Convergence. Thanks to making this I thought of some good ideas for the stories progression and even found a couple new weapon ideas I might bring into the story. I hope you are liking this. As always have a wonderful Night/Day._**


End file.
